pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season Heart Pretty Cure!
Note: This series will be rarely worked on here, and when a large amount of new information is revealed on Fan-Made PreCure Series Wiki, it will be transferred over here! 'Season Heart Pretty Cure! '(シーズンハートプリキュア！''Shīzun Hāto Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial eighteenth installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are the seasons, nature, hope and love. Speculations (from author) * In the official movie, it is revealed that Hana's upgraded form is '''Ultra Radiant Tulip '(ウルトララディアントチューリップ Urutora Radianto Chūrippu). Synopsis Season Heart Pretty Cure! Episodes The season follows a girl named Koizumi Hana, who discovers that she is one of the reincarnated princesses of the seasons, once called Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope, from Bloom, who was once the messenger of the princesses. Hana then discovers that her home, Tokyo, is under attack by the lord of darkness and evil, Zero. Hana suddenly transforms into Cure Tulip, and is tasked with defeating Zero and awakening the other three princesses of the seasons, Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion, Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness, and Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. Now being joined by Chinen Akemi/Cure Flame, Akikaze Momoko/Cure Maple and Yukimura Ami/Cure Snowflake, the girls must join forces in order to defeat Zero! Characters Pretty Cure 'Koizumi Hana '(小泉ハナ Koizumi Hana)/ 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu) The main protagonist, Hana is kind, friendly and extremely shy. She doesn't like being in the spotlight nor the centre of attention. She likes to care for her ever-growing garden, which gave her the nickname, "The Flower Princess". After school, Hana likes to help work at her family's shop, the Kaika Hana Shop, named after her. Hana does well in her studies, but isn't good at sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope. She transforms into 'Cure Tulip '(キュアチューリップ Kyua Chūrippu), the Pretty Cure of Spring. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of flowers. 'Chinen Akemi '(知念明美 Chinen Akemi)/ 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu) One of the main protagonists, Akemi is sporty, energetic and bubbly. She likes to crack jokes and is popular at her school seeing as she is great at sports, giving her the nickname, "The Sports Princess". Akemi is usually seen riding her skateboard to school. Akemi excels in sports, but isn't very good at her studies. In fact, she usually sleeps during classes she hates. She is also the present-day incarnation of Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion. She transforms into 'Cure Flame '(キュアフレイム Kyua Fureimu), the Pretty Cure of Summer. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of fire. 'Akikaze Momoko '(秋風桃子 Akikaze Momoko)/ 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru'') One of the main protagonists, Momoko is friendly and sweet with a love for cooking. She works hard and is famous for the delicious food she cooks, giving her the nickname, "The Cooking Princess". Momoko is the best friend of Yukimura Ami, and works as chef at her family's restaurant, the Oishi Yushoku. She excels in studies, and isn't too bad at sports. Her biggest dream is to become a famous chef. She is also the present-day incarnation of Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness. She transforms into 'Cure Maple '(キュア化メープル Kyua Mē''puru''), the Pretty Cure of Autumn. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of wind. 'Yukimura Ami '(幸村亜美 Yukimura Ami)/ 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku) One of the main protagonists, Ami is calm and extremely intelligent, and is the Student Council President of her school. She doesn't get jokes very well, and is the daughter of Yukimura Akihiko, an extremely famous businessman. She works hard and dreams of becoming a famous scientist, giving her the nickname, "The Intelligent Princess". Ami is the best friend of Akikaze Momoko, and excels in both her studies and sports. She is also the present-day incarnation of Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. She transforms into 'Cure Snowflake '(キュアスノーフレーク Kyua Sunōfurēku), the Pretty Cure of Winter. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of snow. 'Oshiro Cadence '(大城ケイデンス Ōshiro Keidensu)/ 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) One of the main protagonists, Cadence is a quiet and mysterious girl, who was revealed to Hail, the daughter of Zero. Cadence was once rude and mean to the Cures, however, she is kinder towards them. She dreams to become a famous singer, hoping that she could spread smiles everywhere. She transforms into 'Cure Starlight '(キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito), the Pretty Cure of the Universe. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of nature. Allies 'Bloom '(ブルーム Burūmu) A squirrel-like fairy, Bloom is friendly and sweet with a major sweet tooth. Bloom cares for the Cures like an older sister, but can get easily distracted. She currently lives with Koizumi Hana. 'Spring Tulip '(春チューリップ Suparingu Chūrippu) The princess of flowers and hope, Koizumi Hana was once Spring Tulip, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three princesses, Summer Flame, Autumn Maple and Winter Snowflake. Spring Tulip appears in Hana's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. 'Summer Flame '(サマーフレイム Samā Fureimu) The princess of the sun and passion, Chinen Akemi was once Summer Flame, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three princesses, Spring Tulip, Autumn Maple and Winter Snowflake. Summer Flame appears in Akemi's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. 'Autumn Maple '(秋メープル A~utumu Mēpuru) The princess of wind and kindness, Akikaze Momoko was once Autumn Maple, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three princesses, Spring Tulip, Summer Flame and Winter Snowflake. Autumn Maple appears in Momoko's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. 'Winter Snowflake '(ウインタースノーフレーク U~intā Sunōfurēku) The princess of snow and intelligence, Yukimura Ami was once Winter Snowflake, ruling the world in peace and harmony with the other three princesses, Spring Tulip, Summer Flame and Autumn Maple. Winter Snowflake appears in Ami's dreams, pleading for her to awaken quickly. Dusk Area 'Zero '(ゼロ Zero) The ruler of the Dusk Area, Zero is the lord of darkness and evil, and will eliminate anything that stands in his way. He hates how the Earth is so full of hope and nature that he wants to destroy it all. He is also the main antagonist of the season. 'Hail '(ハーイル Hāiru) The daughter of Zero, Hail is cunning, mean and very cruel, and like her father, she wants to destroy everything. Every sunset, she goes to the hill in Tokyo and sings a sad song, which will make the listener cry and go home. 'Dusk Trio '(夕暮れトリオ Yūgure torio) is a trio that serve as Zero's subordinates, and are the commanders of the Dusk Area. They have the power to turns humans into Hidoi. * 'Stone '(ストーン Sutōn): A member of the Dusk Trio and is the leader. He hates hope. * 'Poison '(ポイズン Poizun): A member of the Dusk Trio and is intelligent. She hates love. * 'Destroyer '(デストロイヤー Desutoroiyā): A member of the Dusk Trio and is vain. He hates kindness. 'Hidoi '(ひどい Hidoi) The season's main monsters. Hidoi are created when a commander of the Dusk Area shoots a Shard of Darkness into a human's (who was falling in despair) neck. The commander then shouts, "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" The human is then turned into a Hidoi. Hidoi means "terrible" in Japanese. Supporting Characters 'Yukimura Yuriko '(幸村百合子 Yukimura Yuriko) Yukimura Ami's twin sister. Yuriko is a reporter for the school newspaper, and usually likes to get articles on the popular people in school. She finds out about the Pretty Cures' identities, and promises to keep their secret. Ami always calls Yuriko "Yu-chan", much to Yuriko's annoyance. 'Koizumi Keiko '(小泉恵子 Koizumi Keiko) Koizumi Hana's younger sister. She is also Chinen Akemi's adoptive sister, however, it is unknown why Keiko hates Akemi so much. 'Koizumi Aika '(小泉あいか Koizumi Aika) Koizumi Hana's mother and Chinen Akemi's adoptive mother. She is a popular botanist and cook. It is revealed that she taught Akikaze Momoko how to cook. 'Akikaze Arata '(秋風アラタ Akikaze Arata) Akikaze Momoko's father. Momoko has been wanting to learn to cook ever since her mother died, and wanted to cheer her father up. 'Yukimura Akihiko '(幸村明彦 Yukimura Akihiko) Yukimura Ami and Yuriko's father. He is a famous businessman who wants his daughters to follow in his footsteps, however, Ami wants to become a famous scientist and Yuriko wants to be a famous reporter. Items & Weapons * 'Season Heart Palette '(シーズンハートパレット Shīzun Hāto Paretto) - Hana's, Akemi's, Momoko's and Ami's transformation item. All three are palettes. Hana's is pink with a green flower on the top, and when it is opened, it has a mirror inside, along with an eye shadow pen, which is pink. Akemi's is yellow with an orange sun on the top, and when it is opened, it has a mirror inside, along with an eye shadow pen, which is yellow. Momoko's is red with a yellow leaf on the top, and when it is opened, it has a mirror inside, along with an eye shadow pen, which is red. Ami's is blue with a white snowflake on the top, and when it opened, it has a mirror inside, along with an eye shadow pen, which is blue. The girls' transformation phrase is,"Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation!" * 'Season Heart '(シーズンハート Shīzun Hāto) - The season's main collectible items, which appear whenever the Cures defeat a Hidoi. They are either flowers, suns, leaves or snowflakes, depending on whichever season your birth month is in (December, January and February are in Summer, March, April and May are in Autumn, June, July and August are in Winter, and September, October and November are in Spring). When a human girl becomes a Pretty Cure, their Season Heart is permanently taken out of their bodies and turns into a Season Heart Palette. * 'Four Season Wands '(フォーシーズンワンド Fō Shīzun Wando) - The Cures' main attack items, consisting of the Flower Sceptre, the Sun Stick, the Wind Rod and the Snow Sword. They allow the Cures to perform their first attacks, Spring Flower Attack, Summer Sun Explosion, Autumn Wind Shower ''and ''Winter Snow Blizzard. * 'Four Season Instruments '(フォーシーズンインスツルメンツ Fō Shīzun Insutsurumentsu) - The upgraded versions of the Four Season Wands, consisting of the Blooming Spring Flute, the Glittering Sun Tambourine, the Shining Autumn Clarinet and the Sparkling Winter Violin. They allow the Cures to perform their first attacks and the more powerful versions, Spring Flower Shining, Summer Sun Burning, Autumn Wind Blowing ''and ''Winter Snow Freezing. * 'Earth Crystals '(地球結晶 Chikyū kesshō) - Magical items that are the adornment of each Cures' or Cure-like characters' main attack items. Once all are gathered, it will unleash the full power of the Earth. They appear only when a Pretty Cure feels the emotion that an Earth Crystal represents. * 'Earth Mirage '(地球ミラージュ Chikyū mirāju) - A magical mirror that is used to store the Earth Crystals. It can only be used by a Princess. Locations * 'Tokyo '(東京 Tōkyō) - The city where the Cures live. * 'Tokyo Academy of Arts '(東京藝術アカデミー Tōkyō Gei-Jutsu Gakuin) - The school that the Cures attend. * 'Nature Kingdom '(自然王国 Shizen ōkoku) - The season's main kingdom. * 'Dusk Area '(ドツクエリア Dotsuku Eria) - The main antagonists of the season. Trivia * This is the second season to have a theme based off nature, preceded by Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. * This is the fifth Pretty Cure season to have four Cures, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure ''and ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * Season Heart Pretty Cure! ''is similar to ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ''in a few ways: ** Both of the lead Cures, Hanasaki Tsubomi and Koizumi Hana, not only are shy, but have powers based of flowers. ** Both yellow Cures, Myoudouin Itsuki and Chinen Akemi, excel in sports. ** Both transformations items are beauty products (perfume and eye shadow) ** Both teams get a dress made of energy when they transform. ** In their attacks, Heartcatch Orchestra and Raging Heart Purification, they both feature a giant woman. * It has finally been confirmed that Hail, daughter of Zero, is Cure Starlight. * This is the seventh season to have one of their Cures join the team midway through the season, preceded by ''Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure, DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. * This is the fourth season to have a Cure that was once a villain, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Suite Pretty Cure ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure! '- The main opening theme for Season Heart Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Tamura Naomi. * 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure! ~ UNTOLD Ver.~ '- The remake of the opening theme for Season Heart Pretty Cure! because it introduces Oshiro Cadence, and is sung by Hikasa Yoko. Ending Theme * 'Song of the Seasons '- The first ending theme for Season Heart Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Hirano Aya, the voice actress for Koizumi Hana. * 'Everyone's Heart '- The second ending theme for Season Heart Pretty Cure!, because it introduces Oshiro Cadence, and is sung by Nakashima Mika. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Kokoro No Subete No Tomodachi '(プリキュアオールスターズミラクル2 ：ハートのすべてのフレンド Pretty Cure All Stars Miracle 2: Every Friend of the Heart) is the thirteenth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the second of the "Miracle" films. The ''Season Heart ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Doragonzu No Tochi De Nazo! '(シーズンハートプリキュア！：ドラゴンズの土地で謎！''Season Heart Pretty Cure!: Mystery in the Land of Dragons!) is Season Heart Pretty Cure!'s official movie and is the 16th official movie. The Season Heart ''characters make their second movie debut. * 'Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: Watashitachi No Seikatsu No Monogatari ♡ '(ハートショックプリキュア！：私たちの生活の物語♡ ''Heart Shock Pretty Cure!: The Story of our Lives♡) is a crossover movie featuring the Pretty Cures from Season Heart Pretty Cure! ''and ''Electric Shock Pretty Cure!. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Season Heart Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''for more information. Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:TsubomiSeries